Randall Cage Black The Wolf Within
by JennyPenny87
Summary: Everything changed for Randall on his 18th birthday...I suck at summaries but please read anyways :
1. Chapter 1

_**Authors note:**__ Hello to whomever is reading my story. I would like to say thanks :) This is my first story that I have published and I would love to hear your feedback. I wish to thank someone close to me "__**The Flash**__" for pointing out my mishaps lol_

**Chapter. 1**

As I stand there in the pouring down rain watching as they lower my mother's casket into the ground I started to think of my childhood. I try not to remember much about my childhood it's a very unhappy one. I never met my father just saw a picture of him on my 10th birthday when I asked my mother where he was. She pulled it out of a box she keep under the bed. Growing up I was picked on in grade school and middle was no fun either I was the nerd. The summer before high school I hit the gym and got myself a job at the local pub cleaning tables. I buffed out a bit and had money to buy new clothes. I was then part of the "it" crowd for once I was happy.

But that is when things started to change. My mother grew deathly ill and a few years after treatments that lead to false hope she could not or would not pay for anymore. She died on my 18 birthday. Her last words to me were "Live for me." As the priest put a hand on my shoulder he pulled me out of my memories. "Randall why don't you go home and get some rest. It is never easy to lose someone close to you but it will get easy with time my son." Said the priest in a soft enough tone. My head snapped up feeling for the first time rage bubbling within me. "Right sure." I said threw clenched teeth turning away from the man I did not wish to start anything with I started to run.

The rain had stopped by now but the sky looked more darker than when it was raining. I found myself climbing the steps to the apartment my mother and I once shared. Unlocking the door I slammed it close and walked towards my bedroom. I stretched out across my bed closing my eyes trying not to shed any more tears. More memories started to flash before my eyes ones I did not wish to see.

I felt rage build up in my body once more and screamed as a flash of heat coursed threw my body. Sitting up my skin felt like it was about to burst into flames. Feeling the sweat fall off I got up and walked to the bathroom. As my body began to shake my knee's buckled from under me and I screamed out again as my skin was burning off. I pulled myself up using the sink for help I looked into the mirror. Seeing my eyes turn black and foaming at the mouth I dropped to the floor once more screaming in pain as I felt my skin tear off replacing it with fur, my hands and feet with big paws. Hearing myself howl for the first time scared the living shit out of me. Wishing all of this was a nightmare I laid down on the cool tile floor and shut my eyes wishing myself to sleep.

When I woke up the sun was shinning threw the window of the bathroom. I sat up a bit dumbfounded as to why I was naked and my clothes sheered to bits all around me. I grabbed a towel as I remembered what happened to me last night. "No way." I said out loud "No fucking way." I shook my head trying to rid myself of these thoughts. Hoping that a cold shower would clear my head of any more confusion.

Wanting Answers I went in to my mother's room. Seeing it empty mad me feel sad and angry at the same time. Pulling out the box under her bed, I sat on the floor and opened it only to see the picture I was shown on my birthday so many years ago. There was also a journal in there addressed to me saying "Do not open till your an adult". Upon opening it I saw a picture of a wolf along with pictures of my father. The Journal explained the history of werewolves and how they tied to the Black's family tree. Also finding a copy of a birth announcement newspaper clipping.

Under the picture it had The baby's birth date which was two days after I was born. Looking at the picture it made me angry There was my father holding a baby that was not me with a woman that was not my mother. I know right then and there that baby was my half sibling. "Son of a bitch." Feeling rage within, my body once again. I tried to shake it off as I did not want to turn once more. Needing answers I looked at the newspaper clipping again. La Push Washington. Not thinking, I grabbed the journal along with the few things I could cram into the only gym bag I had and went to the airport with questions that only my father could answer...


	2. Chapter 2

**Side-note: **_Thanks to all who has read so far hope that you keep reading. Would love to hear your thoughts :) I wish to thank someone near and dear to me once again "**The Flash"** for helping me out with my mishaps. I also wanna_ _dedicate_ this chapter to_ Future Mrs. Sirius Black_!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

I seemed to wait forever in line for a plane ticket. Does everyone have to travel on this day I thought sourly to myself as I tapped my foot trying to control an outburst of anger. Cracking my knuckles I thought about all the anger I had felt in the last few days. "This is not me." I said just above a whisper and the old frail women in front of me turned around smiled and asked, "You say something sonny?" She raised her brows waiting for an answer. I shake my head no. She shrugged her shoulders "My bad. Hearing is not what it use to be" she claimed as if she was hearing things. I suppressed a laugh and gave her a tight smile.

"Next in line please." I heard the lady at the counter call out. About damn time I thought to myself. "How can I help you today Sir?" She smiled at me. "I need a plane ticket to La Push, Washington." She began typing on the computer laid out in front of her with a smile plastered on her face. When she frowned I raised an eyebrow. "Oh dear, Sir I am sorry to say that there is no airport in La Push but there is a small airport in Forks. Which is right next door. I am told walking distance." She smiled once more clearly being proud of herself. I let out a annoyed sigh and nodded my head. "Sure that will do. First flight outta here please" I gave her my debit card waited as she printed up my ticket. "Have a great day Sir and I hope you fly with us again soon." I waved bye and tried to smile.

When I got to the gate I still had another half an hour to board so I tossed my gym bag down on a empty chair and took the one next to it. "Well least I am not the only one going to always raining Forks." I heard a huff as the lady next to me sat down. She started laughing and I looked over at her. She had to be in her late thirties or early forties. She held out her hand, "I'm Renee I am heading to see my daughter Bella." I shook her hand still wondering why she was gabbing me up then I looked around there was no on else at this gate.

"Name is Randall." I said smiling at her. "Very nice to meet you Randall. Visiting family?" Renee asked as she flipped open romance novel judging by it's cover. "You can say that." I shrugged my shoulders and sighed trying to not think of my mother. Renee held up one eyebrow as she eyed me. "You okay kid you look if someone has died." she said in a joking manor. "My mother passed away a few days ago." I said a bit angered but apologized for the tone I used. After all how could she have known.

As we boarded the plane Renee once again found it necessary to sit by me. "I am sorry about your mother Randall." I held up my hand and tried to smile at Renee the best I could manage. "It's alright she had been sick for a long time. I guess she is in a better place now." I let out a long breath as the flight attendant walked up and down the aisle helping the other few passengers who got on the plane. She went over some safely rules on the intercom which I found stupid seeing as we all seated close together.

When we took off I closed my eyes wishing, no praying would be a better term for me not to change into a wolf again. I was planning on reading some of my father's journal but decided not to with Renee's wondering eyes. "I really hope you did pack a umbrella Randall. Forks is very wet most of the time. Thank heavens I moved out of it so long ago. My daughter Bella moved back up there almost a year ago when I remarried, she says she loves it but if you ask me I think it is because of her boyfriend." She let out a sigh which sounded like disapproval. "I should say her ex, since he moved away from Forks. My poor darling must be heartbroken." She looked as almost she was in pain her eyes got a bit glossy then she sniffled and stuck her nose back into her book for the rest of the flight. I drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

When we landed Renee nudged me a bit with her elbow trying to hide a snicker with a warm smile. "Welcome to Forks Randall." "Thanks Renee. I do hope that your daughter is well." I gave her a smile as I gathered my gym bag and walked out of the plane into the airport. Strangely Renee gave me a little comfort on the plane reminding me of my own mother. Being kind and bold usually never occurs in one person. But I had been graced to know one well and bump into another sort to speak. Renee waved goodbye to me as I walked up to the information counter.

I retrieved a map and was out the doors of the small airport. I looked up at the grey covered sky felling a few rain drops on my face as I pulled the hood of my hoodie up and began walking south to where first beach is. Walking while my mind wondered, I still had no clue to as how in the hell I would find my father. My plan seemed some what childish. I saw an old diner and prayed that is was not out of business. The mist that started falling a mire hour ago started producing big rain drops. I opened the door and it was empty. "Hello?" I called out sighing as I turned back towards the door ready to go back into the rain as a woman's voice called from the back. "We are open have a seat and I shall be right with you." Sitting down in a booth I closed my eyes for a second. "Can I get you a cup of coffee hun you look like you can use one." The same voice said in a friendly tone. Nodding my head forward as I opened my eyes "Yes please." I smiled up at the woman as she handed me a menu. I could barely make out her face since half of it was covered but her hair. "Be right back." she chimed as she left. A minute later she returned with a cup of hot coffee. She placed milk down besides me but I waved it off.

"You ready to order yet?" she asked in a kind soft tone. I took a sip from the coffee and nodded once again. "Yes I'll have the eggs, home fries and a side order of bacon." I handed her the menu looking up at her face once more to see the hair pulled back into a ponytail. She had a scar on one side of her face. Frowning I turned away hoping she did not catch me looking at it. "I'm Emily by the way sorry I forgot to tell you that earlier, everyone knows me here but I see your new in town." I nodded "Yeah." was all I could muster up to say. She let out a soft laugh. "Be back with your order hun." She left my side once more in a huff as she waved to another customer that walked in. "Be with you in a sec Chief Swan." she called out as she went into the back once again. "Take your time dear." he yelled after her and nodded at me. All I could do was nod back.

As I waited for my order I pulled my father's journal out of my gym bag. Opening it I saw the newspaper clipping once again. I read the names that were under the photograph. Jonathon Ephraim Black and Stella Jane Williams welcome there bundle of joy, Rachel Marie Black. "Your order will be up in about five more minutes." I felt a hand on my shoulder it made me jump as Emily gave me a apologizing smile. She walked over to the chief and started talking about the weather all I could make out was laughter.

Emily brought me my order and I dug in fast as she pour more coffee into my cup. "Thank you." I said with a full mouth swallowing the food before I said "Sorry." To her. "It's okay." She said with a giggle and made her rounds to refill others cups. The diner filled up pretty quick. Most of them talked about fishing and hunting. I felt like I was in a room filled with a bunch of rednecks. Fighting the urge to laugh I started reading some of the journal learning what happened to me. It's called Phasing . I was a werewolf but not like in the movies I did not need a moon to phase which I thanked god for.

Emily approached me again. "Hey hun would you like anything else?" she asked I looked around and noticed that almost everyone was gone from the dinner. "Right sorry. I guess I will take the check." I smiled up at her. She handed me the bill and I handed her a twenty. "Keep the change." as I was getting up I dropped the journal and the pictures fell out of it. She bent down the same time I did helping me pick them up quickly. "Thank you." I quickly added as she handed me the photos. "How come you have photos of John Black?" She asked raising an eyebrow like I was some hired gun. "He is my father. I'm looking for him. To be honest I don't even know where to look." I hung my head not knowing what my next step was.

She smiled awkwardly and said. "I thought I knew all of the Black's" Oh wow I thought, she knows my father. Must be true what they say about small towns. Everyone knows everyone. "I just recently found out he was my father, this is his journal"


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** I would like to thank all of you who has read and review. I love hearing what you think :) I want to thank once again **"The Flash" **for helping me with my mishaps :) I will also try and update at least once a week maybe twice ;)

This chapter is for **Future Mrs. Sirius Black** and **TiffersStar1989**

I felt my lips pull up into a smile as I looked up at Emily. "You know him, really?" She started to laugh and I am sure it was of the shocked look upon my face. "Yes I really know all of the Black's, Well I do now." She smiled at me warmly trying to hide another laugh. "Can you take me to me to him, my father I mean." I shout out to quickly not sure if I was mumbling or not. But to she must of cause she said. "Yes Randall I can. Let me go tell Sue that I have to leave early give me a few minutes okay. Be back in a jiffy." I sat back down and let out a long extended sigh. I am going to meet him for the first time. A man that I had only been shown once in my life with a dammed picture. My thoughts began to race. Did my mother not want me to find him? Did she hate him? Did he not want me in his life?

"Randall?" I heard a familiar voice pull me out of my thoughts. "Oh my word I thought I would never see you again." Renee laughed and sat down across from me. "Well this is Forks after all it's a small town." She beamed a smile my way. "I'm just here picking up lunch for my daughter, Bella and I. I'm not the best cook." Giggling she frowned, sticking her tongue out a bit making me laugh. "Hello Renee it is great to see you again." I said smiling at her. "How is Bella by the way." She began to frown and if it was possible look a bit paler. "Not to good Randall But I know my Bella she will get better. First love is always the toughest to get over." She tried to smile but sadly did not reach her eyes. I placed my hand over hers and smiled at her. "I do hope things work out for the best Renee." She smiled up at me and this time it reached her eyes.

Emily walked into sight talking with another woman , whom I assumed to be Sue. I stood as did Renee and she cried out with a joyful ring. "SUE!" Guess I was right I laughed to myself. They looked like old friends. Embracing in a loving hug. Emily walked up to me and smiled. "You ready ?" I nodded my head and we were out the door. Headed to a beat up yellow Volkswagen Beetle that was parked around back. I fought an urge to mock punch her arm and say yellow punch buggy no punch back . Smiling, I got in as she motioned me to. "It's old but it gets the job done." She looked over at me as if she could almost hear what I was thinking. "Thank you Emily for your kindness, It's not everyday someone helps a complete stranger out like you." I smiled at her. She nodded her head as she started the old bug. "Well I hate to break it to you but since you're a Black, your family hun."

It was a short car ride as we pulled off the main road onto a dirt driveway. Well mud, thanks to all the rain. The driveway was surrounded by tall trees. As the trees disappeared I saw a tiny shack by the look of it with a big garage on the side of it. I saw a few boys sitting on the porch looking at us passing by. "That is Billy's son Jacob." Emily said "The really tall one with the long hair, the other two are friends of his I believe it's Embry and Quil." She waved at the boys passing by. "Who is Billy?" I asked looking out the window as I stared at them. "That is John's brother, well your uncle." She said smiling. "You know I feel a bit ashamed of myself." Emily frowned as she drove passed the tiny shack. "Why is that?" I asked looking over at her confused. "Well you look like him, your father I mean." She gave me a warm smile once again. "He has some gray hairs, okay a lot of gray hair" She chuckled softly and continued "A few wrinkles but you do look like him. I could almost kick myself for not seeing it"

A few seconds later we pulled up to house that was painted brown with white shutters . It also had a garage on the side of it. The house looked equally small to the first I had seen. "Here." Emily stated as she parked the car shutting off the car she got out. My legs went numb and I felt my chest tighten up. "This is it get out of the car." I said to myself. I grabbed my gym bag and opened the door slowly. Emily met me holding the door open for me. "Breath Randall your face is turning purple." She patted my back and closed the car door.

A woman appeared on the front porch smiling warmly at Emily she looked like the women in the newspaper clipping. As her gaze turned to me she raised an eye brow. "Well well what do we have here Emily?" Emily pushed me towards the stairs I stumbled but caught myself before I had landed on my face. "This is Randall." I heard a gasp come from her as I looked up. I saw tears in her eyes she held up a finger to Emily and I. She went into the house and returned with my father. "It's Randall." I heard her whisper by his side.

All I could do is stare like a complete idiot. I even felt my mouth hang open. Emily god bless her. She patted my back pushing me closer to the steps. "Go on." she whispered besides trying to encourage. I felt her pull at my arm and she got me to climb the stairs. I wondered wear such strength came from. My father had tears in his eyes as well. I pulled out his journal and held it in my open hands in front of him, still not able to speak all I could do was stare. "So your mother finally told you about me then huh?" he asked with a chuckle shaking his head coming closer to me he put his hand on my shoulder.

I felt anger building inside of me once again. How could he be laughing? I felt my body beginning to shake as I lost control of myself once more. Phasing for the second time did not hurt as much as it did the second. It just happened in a flash one minute I was fine the next poof. I looked over at my father he had Emily behind him along with the other woman from the newspaper clipping. I found myself howling out in anger that turned to sadness. Emily stepped closer to me waving off my father's attempts for her safety. "Randall it's going to be okay." she repeated out a few times before she patted my head. "Take him to the barn Emily I'll bring some blankets." My head snapped and let out a faint growl of frustration at my father's direction.

After Emily lead me to the barn I started pacing around trying to clear my head wishing that I change back to my human form. No such luck. I looked over at Emily I was wondering why she was not running for the hills. After all it's not everyday you see someone go from being human to wolf. I wanted to say sorry to her. I sat down in front of her and laid my head on her lap. I looked up at her with sad eyes. "It's alright Randall, everything is going to be fine. Just think peaceful thoughts." She said softly as she petted my head once more. What, was I a dog?


	4. Chapter 4

**Ch.4**

**_Sidenote: So sorry I have not posted anything in awhile. I hope this makes up for it :) once again i want to thank The Flash for his editing skills. I will be working on the next part ASAP :) _**

I woke up in the barn naked, once again changed back into my human form without even knowing it. I sighed as I looked around. Finding several blankets besides me. Pulling the blanket around my waist I heard someone clear thier throat. I turned around to see Emily looking down at the floor, if I am not mistaken she is blushing. "Slept well Randall?" she asked clearing her throat once again as her eyes met mine. "Like a log." I replied with a yawn. "I hope that I did not scare you when I umm… changed." She laughed shaking her head at me. "That is not the first time I seen someone phase. Not even the second." She smiled at me. I frowned at her wondering how she was okay with all this. My thoughts got the best of me as I wondered if she was in fact a wolf too. "Are you a wolf Emily?" I blurted out. She shook her head once more "No but my fiancée is one. I'm sure you will meet him sometime today." She smiled at me and all I could do was nod.

"Hold on a sec and I will get your bag." She walked out of the barn. I looked around my surroundings once more. I ran my hand threw my hair closing my eyes . I smiled when I heard footsteps enter the barn and opened my eyes to see Emily smiling face in return. "I'll give you some privacy so you can get dressed. Everyone is waiting inside for you." She said smiled once more and left the barn. I felt my breath stop short not really wanting to go in there and face the music. I threw on my pants as quickly as I could pulling a shirt over my head as I started towards the door. I saw Emily leaning up against the door way. "Oh your still here." I sighed a bit of relief. She giggled "Do you want me to leave then Randall?" I could hear the hint of humor in her voice. Shaking my head no and whispering "No." She lead me towards the house and up the porch stairs.

I tried looking through the windows as we passed them heading to the door. Nerves over took me once again and I felt Emily's hand grab mine. "Just breath Randall." I smiled over at her and gave a tight nod. She smiled in return as the door opened. Out popped my father and I let out a big sigh trying not to let my nerves or anger get the best of me. "Well son you put on a damn good show for everyone, phasing like you did." My father said with a huge grin. I bit back the anger as he called me SON trying my best to just ignore it. "Sorry about that…It's kind of a new thing I am going through." I said sourly. "Trying to tame the beast within is a hard thing to do at the beginning stages son….I mean Randall. But it gets easy with time and a little patience." I heard my father's words sink in. Nodding my head and looking him in the eyes I started to speak. "Maybe you can help with that. You know teach me ways to deal with my emotions." Seeing my Father smile I could not help but smile myself. I felt Emily pat my lower back as she walked pasted me into my father's house. Hearing her call out to Stella.

I looked over at my father once more as he was sitting on a porch swing. I leaned up against the banister crossing my arms over my chest. "So…are there other monsters that go bump in the night or are we kind of it?" At first I heard him laugh shaking his head. "No Randall. There happens to be our natural enemy." I cut him off before he could finish "Which is?" He laughed again thinking I must sound like a impatience child. "The cold ones…better known as vampires." He said with deep concern in his voice. "But from what I hear they moved on from theses parts few months back." I felt my mouth go ajar. "Vampires? Really like Dracula? Like I want to suck your blood?…Holy shit."

My father explained the myths with vampires and than started on the legends of werewolves. He did not go into many details telling me that we should wait for the first tribal council with the rest of the pack. That is when my brain started to work on over load. How many wolfs are in the pack? How many packs of wolfs are out there? Does everyone get along like a family? Will they hate me because I never grew up here? I felt a hand pat my shoulder turning to my side to see my father smiling. "Don't worry Randall your part of the family." I half smiled at him and than turned my gaze to the floor. "Never had much of a family growing up just mom and I." I thought I heard him say he was sorry but I really could not tell. "You boys ready for dinner?" I heard Emily say standing at the door someone was next to her. "Hi I'm Rachel your sister." She smiled at me extending her hand. "I hope we can get to know each other Randall."


End file.
